The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,512 discloses a system for protecting the passengers in a stationary motor vehicle, in particular lonely children and pets, from dangerous states that are found within the vehicle. The system comprises a sensor, which detects dangerous environmental states, such as high temperatures in the vehicle. In the preferred embodiment, the sensor is used with a transmitter in order to continuously transmit sound detected within the passengers' accommodation of the vehicle as well as to transmit information about the existence of any dangerous states to a person being at a distance. In a second embodiment, dangerous states trigger an alarm connected to the vehicle. The alarm amplifies the sound detected in the vehicle, such as a crying child or a barking dog and produces also a standard alarm sound alternated with an amplified speech that explains the dangerous state as well as amplifies the sound inside the vehicle, such as a crying child. A third embodiment of the invention comprises an environmental warning module, which may be fastened on a wireless telephone. When a dangerous state is detected, the module uses the wireless telephone in order to report a message to a person being at a distance. The message is reported via another telephone or via a pager.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned known system is that it is not a flexible solution. The solution is only aimed at detecting dangerous states in a stationary vehicle. Another disadvantage is that the system is not dynamic and cannot be updated automatically.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,441,731 discloses a portable alarm system for the use in a dwelling, boat, office or any other structure that may benefit from safety surveillance. The portable alarm system 10 is included in a portable casing 12. The alarm system 10 comprises a keyboard panel 14 connected to a microprocessor 20. The keyboard panel 14 may, among other things, be used in order to program the alarm system 10 according to specific user needs. A timing light 16 is preferably included in the casing 12. The alarm system 10 can initiate a call to a safety surveillance station by means of, for instance, wireless technology. The alarm system 10 may also comprise a vibration/impact sensor in order to activate the alarm functions if the portable unit is moved or if attempts are made to destroy the portable unit.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned known alarm system is that it is relatively bulky since it, among other things, comprises a keyboard panel. Another disadvantage is that the alarm system is not dynamic and cannot be updated automatically.
The known solutions shown above are partly or completely impaired by the disadvantages listed below.                They are space-requiring and cannot be placed optionally.        The solutions are expensive.        Cannot be controlled from optional stationary or mobile telephone as well as radio unit.        Do not indicate the position.        They have no so-called “black box function”.        They do not comprise any database.        The solutions are not dynamic or interactive, and cannot be controlled via web or wap.        The solutions comprise buttons and/or displays that make them dearer and constitute sources of error as well as make it more difficult for users.        The solutions are difficult or impossible to mount in hidden installation types, in arbitrarily chosen environment.        No universal standard solution for mobile or stationary applications, where it is intended to, e.g., count pulses, measure vibrations, shocks, impacts and/or sound waves.        The shown solutions are static and show no flexibility regarding dynamic software possible to update.        Only statically mechanical solutions, without modules having data buses, which are not adaptable over time. This means that modified conditions require tailor-made special solutions.        The shown solutions cannot be used in exposed environments as, e.g., open boats, outboard motors, lawn-mover tractors and tool boxes.        The solutions lack “intelligence” in order to “record” the specific pre-conditions of the environment in order to get their unique configuration and unique rules.        The solutions comprise no wireless “man-overboard functions”.        The systems according to the solutions cannot easily be connected to industrial system structures.        The solutions cannot detect acceleration, retardation and carry out measurement of position by means of relative translation, speed, distance and time.        The solutions have no log functions, neither in activated nor in deactivated state.        The solutions cannot be combined with, for instance, a sea chart plotter.        